The meeting
by Jillian383
Summary: Pretty much, this is a Ben and Rey run away from everything fic. Rey reads about Grey Jedi, and her and Ben are gonna try and master this skill. I wrote stuff about before they decided to leave, but I didn't like the way it turned out. So, this will start when they meet up again. There will also be time jumps and possible reylo baby...… Just gotta read to find out:)
1. Chapter 1

I walked back and forth waiting for Rey's ship to land, unbelieving that this moment was actually happening. She had really left the resistance to help me. I couldn't remember the last time someone chose me over anything else. Rey's ship finally came into sight, lightly touching down on the lush green grass of Ach-to. She stepped down the ramp , and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. She was so radiant, like a burning ball of light ,even with the nervous emotion she wore. She was in all white robes, unlike the ones she wore back on the supremacy. Instead of having her hair in three buns, her light brown hair now laid past her shoulders. She walked across the landscape, stopping a few steps in front of me. For a few moments we stood there unmoving, with unbreakable eye contact. The loud waves crashing at the bottom of the mountain was the only sound that could be heard. Suddenly, she held her hand out to me replicating the same gesture I made back in the throne room ,prompting her to join me. Without a moment of hesitation, I closed the distance between us ,by taking her hand. My hand felt a bolt of electricity snake up it, but it wasn't a painful jolt. Both our hands dropped, I was the first one to break the silence that had stretched on.

"I'm glad your here."

"Yeah" was all she said.

We resumed our silence, walking down to the huts on the island. I had already taken the one near the edge, with a view of the shore. I told her it was okay if she wanted her old one, but she answered me a shake of her head. When prompted by my questioning look, she explained how it's been gone since Luke tore it down. With that my eyebrows shot up.

That night we sat quietly in my one room hut on the floor eating the stew I had prepared. The long stretch of silence was finally interrupted when Rey spoke. "We will have to leave soon and find another place to settle this is the first place people will look"

She was right, now that Hux knew this is where Luke was hiding out ,he'll think to look here first. It would be to obvious of a place to stay, if we didn't want to be found. "How long until the resistance comes looking for you?"

"Probably in a few days. How about you?"

"Hux is probably already going ballistic already"

She smiled, "good". I smiled allowing myself to let a carefree laugh. She joined in, causing my smile to widen.

"We'll need to leave tomorrow to be on the safe side. I suggest we got a planet on the outer rim, where we can trade our ship."

"That'll work, but we'll need to get new clothes as well"

She was right, our clothes would be a giveaway. When trying to blend in wearing an all white and black outfit isn't smart. " I brought some money we can use."

Rey crinkled up her nose in disgust, "Dirty first order money, we can do without." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Was she seriously turning down the only money we had? Where did she think the resistance get their money from?

"Then how do you expect to pay for things?" I shot back.

"Not with money stolen from burned down towns" She spat back.

"Okay, then I'll persuade them that it'll be in their best interest to give us the stuff for free."

"You mean use the force on them?"

"We don't have a lot of options. Either use the money, or the force"

"Fine, the money, but after we figure out a way to get money, in an honest way." She eyes me.

"Fine"I spat out, angrly.

"I'm going to bed." Rey coldy replied, and stormed out, leaving me alone.

_**Rey**_

I couldn't believe Ben was mad at _me, _he was the one who was okay with using credits that were from innocent people, the first order murdered. I tossed and turned all night unable to sleep. When morning finally came, I awoke with only a few hours of rest. I fixed my hair, and walked outside to find Ben sitting criss cross on the ledge, with his eyes closed. I stepped outside silently trying to not disturb him. However, as I took my first step out, he whipped his head around looking at me.

"Sorry, I was trying to not disturb you." I tried to explain.

"It's okay." He looked up at me and gave me a reassuring look. "It wasn't like it was actually doing anything."

"What were you trying to do?" I asked curiously. I walked over, and sat next to him, looking out at the waves.

"Mediating, I do it when I'm troubled, and can't seem to fall asleep." I turned my head to look to see him staring at me, causing my heart to do a double skip.

"I couldn't sleep either." I confessed.

"How is this supposed to work?" He voiced the same concern I was having.

"I don't know, but I think the first thing is to learn how to get along," I suggested.

"How do we do that?"

"Maybe we try and learn to understand each other." Our eyes locked, and he nodded

"Why were you so willing to leave the resistance now, but before…" his voice trailed off, and he almost looked sad, remembering my rejection to his offer.

"Before I needed to save my friends, they were in immediate danger. However, I guess why I left now was that things hadn't been great at the resistance. Ever since I came back, I couldn't be what everyone wanted me to be. It just got to the point of overwhelming, and I don't even know anything about the force, so how am I supposed to help them?" I huffed remembering all my worries I had left behind.

"I understand, ever since I was a child ,and started to show my abilities, it was like everyone told me exactly who I was gonna be. I guess I never felt like I had a choice. I was born into all these expectations, and wasn't ever going to be able to live up to any of them." He whispered out.

"Is that why you left?" I questioned.

"One of the reasons I guess you could say." I looked over to see him, with his head hung low ,which caused my heart to hurt. I grabbed his large hand, forcing him to look into my eyes.

"I understand." I told him with certainly. "I don't believe your evil, people around you made you believe you didn't have a choice." Our gazes remained steady and we mutually started to feel an understanding between each other. We were the same, but our past life caused us to choose different paths. However, now there was just us, and we could be whoever we want to be, not what others want us to be.

We walked down a street full of clothing shops, with our hoods up. Going into the first shop, that appeared to sell semi-normal clothes. It was small, and had only one worker. She was an older woman, who eyed Ben and I. Something about her made me nervous, but Ben seemed obvious towards it. I softly nudged him pushing my concerned thought into his head. He shook his head ,and pushed the thought: _paranoid and overreacting into mine_. Maybe I was overreacting.

After we checked out, and paid the women with our credits, we made our way to get a new ship. We told the dealer that we were looking for a smaller ship, one that an average citizen would own, with only a few small guns. He quickly agreed, knowing Ben's ship was worth way more than his, thinking he was pulling one over two unsuspecting people. Once we got our new ship ,we moved all our stuff onto it. When we were all settled in, I took pilots chair, flying us off the planet. However, as I flew us into the sky ,I saw a herd of first order ships waiting for us.

"Shit!" I heard Ben cuss next to me, in the copilots chair.

"I knew that women recognized us!" I hollered over my shoulder where Ben now stood. He leaned over, with his head next to mine. It made it harder to contrate than before.

"We have to jump to hyperspace, and hope they don't know what we're flying," ass he said that a blaster hurling towards us. I dodged it at the last second, steering the ship sharply towards the left.

"I think they know, "I panted out. looking up I could see Ben's concerned eyes, thinking for any way out of this.

"Dodge the bullets, I'll try to deflect the blasters with the force."

"Are you strong enough to do that?" I questioned concerned.

"I guess we'll see" He replied, trying to act confident, but his eyes couldn't hide how afraid he was.

I steered the ship straight into the direction of the fleet, swerving around them slightly. As Ben said blasters shot at us, but all were repelled back towards the ships they came from. Causing them to be diminished by the time we jumped to hyperspace. "That was amazing" I yelled as I jumped up to meet Ben's proud smile. I jumped into his arms while he twirled me around. He held me close, and I could feel his heart racing against my chest.

"You were amazing" he whispered into my ear. I laughed from glee, as I pulled back, looking into Ben's eyes. There was a charged second between us, While I felt his hot breath on my lips. A loud beeping sound jarred me from the moment, causing Ben to drop me on the ground. He ran over to the control panel.

"It seems our engine is shutting down from taking a hit." I collected myself up from the ground, frustrated, to look at what he was pointing at.

"One of the lasers must of got through" I mused.

"We need to land soon or we'll be forced to."

"Okay, what's around?" I questioned.

"The closest planet is Takodana, but they were attacked and there isn't much left, but we could keep going and hopefully make it to- "

"No, let's land on Takodana."

"No we'll have better chances on-" Ben trying to take overpower me, but I wasn't having him think he was in control.

"No" I yelled back. "We won't make it, I know Maz she'll help me."

" I know Maz too, and I'm certain she won't."

"Just listen to me, she will. " I shouted back. Ben was being so stubborn. Our argument was cut off, by the shaking of the ship. I heard Ben begin to cuss while hitting buttons. I knew now, that even if he didn't like it, we were landing on Takodana. Between the two of us we were able to stabilize the ship, enough to make a semi smooth landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Making my way through Takadana brought back many old memories. However, Maz's huge castle that use to stand was diminished now. I looked around confused. In a flash, Maz appeared out of nowhere, standing where here castle used to.

"Rey?!" She yelled out. The old creature ran over and greeted me with a hug.

"Maz, it's so good to see you. Where did you come from?" I looked around, but there wasn't any buildings in sight.

"Underground, we had to rebuild after what happened."

"What happened?" I question, confused.

Ben suddenly cleared his throat, catching Maz's attention.

"Kylo Ren" she begun and I felt myself shudder hearing the name I never used. "What are you doing here? After the raid, you should of known to never show your face here." Maz pointed her finger violently at him, challenging Ben with her eyes. His face was red with anger, replay from the fact that she let his secret slip. However, I didn't care how mad he was, I was far more angry.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled at him with all my bottled up anger. "What raid? Is this why you insisted on not stopping, so I wouldn't find out?" I accused. "How are we supposed to be working together when you hide things from me?" I was so angry. Maz was a friend that had once helped me, and it's because of Ben that Takdana was destroyed, from the beautiful place it used to be.

"Rey" he took on a sofer tone and tried to get me to look at him in his eyes, but I wasn't falling for it. I was mad. I was beyond mad. I was furious! "I didn't want to tell you, because I knew this is how you would react."

"How else am I supposed to? Look I'm trying to work with you, but you make that really hard." I huffed out and stormed out of the room.

**Ben**

How could Rey not see that keeping this from her wasn't to hurt her. When was I supposed to tell her? _Hey Rey I know we're finally in a good place and not fighting, but before I left the first order here's all the stuff I did. _Yeah, like that would go over well. I felt dejected

"I think we should talk inside" Maz said.

Without any other option, I followed Maz down a set of stairs into a bar filled with a few hundred people inside. She continued to escort me into a smaller room in the back.

"What are you doing with Rey?" She turned around, giving me a serious look.

"Why should I tell you?" I challenged.

"Because, I'm your only way off this planet, and I don't think you want the people out there" She pointed her long finger into the direction of the bar, "To find out the runaway supreme leader is here."

"Fine," I gritted out, through clenched teeth. "We're trying to find out if there's such as thing as a grey jedi."

"Grey jedi? I've heard of it, but always thought of it as a myth."

"Yeah, well now we'll never know. There's no way Rey will work with me after that." I huffed and ran my hands through my hair, stressed.

Maz adjusted her glasses, and came close to me. "This is how your father would always look when he came to me after a fight with your mother."She looked me up and down, and I felt like she was staring into my soul. "I see a lot of your father in you now"

Her comment made me angry, how she casually brought up my father. "How so" my voice dripped with darkness and aggravation.

"Once your father became in love with your mother, he would do anything for her. I see that with you, and Rey."

"My father and Mother didn't work out, if you can remember correctly." I replied back to her, in a snarky tone.

"Maybe not, but he stilled loved her. However, neither could give up what they cared about for the other."

"Yeah or their kid." I sarcastically huffed out under my breath.

"Then don't make that mistake. If you care about Rey, and want her to stay, then eventually you will have to give up something, and we both know what it is."My thoughts instantly went to "Would you be willing to give up the first order for her?"

"I think as much as I hate to admit it, I already did. When I left to work with her on the force I left the first order for good."

"Then tell her that"

—

_Rey _

I was sitting alone in the ship's bunk room. My anger has now turned to sorrow and I was keeping myself back from tears. I was snapped out of my chain of thoughts when Ben walked into the room.

"Can you just leave me alone." I huffed out dejected.

"No" he replied back with certain and it made me angry again.

"No?" I yelled back standing up from the bed.

"I have something I need to tell you"

"Nothing you say is gonna make this okay"

"I'm not going back to the first order" "ever"

"Whaaaat?" I stuttered out dumbfounded

"I'm not Kylo anymore and I'll never be again, because I'm not going back. I know I can't go back to the resistance after we're finished, but I won't be able to go back to the first order either. I'm not sure where I'll go."

"We can leave" I finally said what I've been thinking since we've met again on Achto

"What do you mean?"

"We won't go back to either the first order or resistance. We can go somewhere remote and just live out a normal life together."

"Rey, you don't need to feel like you have to stay with me, because I'm not going back"

" No, I want to"

"You want to?"

"Yeah, I want to be with you" his face was shocked like he couldn't believe anyone would want to be with him. I reached up and did what I had been fantasizing about for days and pressed my lips to his. My heart felt as if it might explode from how fast it was beating. The kiss was softer than I expected it to be. If it wasn't for his strong arms wrapped around my body I felt as if I wouldn't be able to stand. Once he finally pulled away laying his forehead on mine we shared a moment of peace. It felt like if a bubble was around us and if we stayed in it for long enough everything else would fall away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and I decided that once we got the parts to fix the ship we would leave to a remote planet in the outer rim. Ben recalled a planet that he came upon when looking for Luke years ago that had very few people residing in it. We would be able to move away from the main town and only venturing in when we needed supplies. When we returned to talk Maz about parts she told us that she could have someone bring it in by tomorrow. When night fell Ben and I stayed in our ship. We talked on the coach until as much I tried to fight it I dozed off. I didn't want to fall asleep afraid that Ben choosing to not return to the first order was a dream, but I knew when I awoke to Ben putting a blanket on me I had lost the fight. In my half asleep daze I grabbed onto his hand when he began to walk away. Since being reunited we slept in different beds both to afraid to cross that unspoken line.

"Don't leave" I whispered. "I don't wanna be alone anymore." I looked up from my pillow and saw him looking at the ceiling debating whether or not to stay. However, he eventually caved and crawled into the bed , snuggling up with his stomach against my back. One of his arms he laced under my neck and the other he gently wrapped around me.

He placed a gentle kiss behind my ear. "I don't wanna be alone either"

I woke to the feeling of Ben sliding an arm around me. Somewhere in the night, I ended up with my head on his chest, and the slow sound of his heartbeat was echoing in my ear. I tried not to disturb the peaceful moment, but couldn't resist the smile that spread across my face.

"I know your awake" he mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

My eyes opened and I propped my chin to look up to him. "I just didn't want to ruin the moment,'' I whispered.

"You didn't ruin anything. Your lovely voice makes my morning even better"

I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush. Never had anyone said sweet nothings to me and it felt good. " We better get up before Maz catches us," I felt the rumble underneath me from Ben laughing, something I'd never heard before.

I got up to start getting ready for the day, but before I could Ben pulled me back down by my arm causing me to land on top of him. I giggled telling Ben I that we had to get up, but despite my protests, he rolled me over onto my back and started kissing me with sweet started on my mouth ending up all over my face and neck making me shriek at the playful touching. I had never seen Ben so carefree and it made made me both afraid and excited by it.

Once out of bed I showered and put on a fresh set of clothes from the market. They were grey pants and a loose white top. Ben wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. It was a change seeing him in anything other than black, but one that I enjoyed. We walked down to Maz's, hand interlocked. The air was crisp and felt fresh. I inhaled it enjoying the contrast from the stuffy ship we had been stuck in for the past few days. Maz's was a short five minute walk from the ship. When we walked in her eyes immediately went to our joined hands. I began to feel subscious and tried to pull my hand away, but Ben's grasp was to tight to. I looked over to Ben and he look like the picture of ease, making me wonder what he and Maz discussed last night when I walked out. I would pull it out of him later, but for now I need to focus on getting our ship fixed. Maz gave us the promised part for a lower price than it was worth. I repeatedly insisted on paying the full price, but she strongly denied it every time.

Back at the ship Ben and I spent two hours replacing the broken part. Once it was finished we sat back in the cockpit holding our breaths with anticipation, while we waited to see if the ship would run. When we felt the rumble of the engine under us we cheered relieved with one less thing in our way.

Ben informed me that it would take six hours to reach the planet he spoke of, after looking it up on the ship's GPS. I walked to the back of the ship to use the fresher. I was caught off guard when I stepped out and was grabbed by the waist. My back was pushed back into a wall while His lips kissed their way across my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth. I felt breathless, liking this new bold Ben. " I want to give you everything you deserve in life" He whispered against my skin ", because I don't deserve someone as good as you and I'll try and make up for it everyday."

"You deserve good Ben." Ben quickly put his lips on mine kissing me soft and slow. Guided by a deep hunger for him, I pulled his blue shirt up, and he helped me to take it completely off. Without breaking our kiss, he lifted me, and carried me to the bed in the other room, laying me down gently on my back. His lips traveled down my neck as I began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down to reveal his black boxers. He began working on my bottoms ,while I pulled off my white top. When we got it all off I was laying underneath him in only my underwear. My mind was going a million miles an hour wanting more of his touch on my body. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. However, I was jarred back into reality when Ben pulled away, looking down into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me with seriousness. "We can stop now if you want, I won't be mad", my heart felt on the brink of exploding. The fact that he left it up to me, made me certain that I was making the right decision when I nodded my head yes.

In an instant, his lips were back on mine putting me back into the trance from before. His hands ran down the curves of my hip, reaching the top of my underwear. He hooked his fingers around the hem and tugged it down, causing my heart to skip a beat. Between my legs ached with a sensation I wasn't used to. I reached behind my back, and unclasped my bra, revealing my fully nude form. He took it in with his hungry eyes, causing me to squirm under the attention. "Your beautiful,' he whispered into my ear. Motivating me to push this forward by pulling down his boxers to reveal what was being kept underneath. I swallowed with anticipation for what was about to happen next. "Rey, can you guide me….. I've never done this before" He whispered embarrassed. This made me smile, we would share our first time together.

'Neither have I," I replied back looking up into his eyes with a softness. I grabbed him, feeling him for the first time in my grasp. He shuddered with pleasure from my touch, which encouraged me to run my palm up and down, to get further reaction. Finally with my legs hooked onto his frame above, I slowly put him in the entrance of me. Softly, he pushed down into me, until we were chest to chest. This was a new sensation I'd never felt before, a little bit of pain, but more pleasure washed over me. After a few seconds he began to pump into me, and I wasn't aware that feeling could get better. It lasted longer than I thought, in the end we were panting with exhaustion. His sweaty body laid on mine, while he gave me a sloppy kiss, before pulling me into an embrace.

"I love you," He whispered, after we laid there for a few minutes catching our breath. I wasn't expecting that, and sat up to look read his facial. "I do" He said. I'd never seen him look so boyish and emotionally exposed. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds, deciding I couldn't deny telling him how I felt, especially after he laid himself out there to me in every way possible.

I smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
